


I can't do this anymore

by Johnlock_shadows



Series: Hate or love? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flashbacks, Hate Sex, High School, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows





	

John went down to the locker room to get changed because he had P.E. for eight hour. He saw Sherlock laying on the floor with no pants only boxers and ran over to him and helped him up. John gently shook Sherlock’s face in his hands and felt Sherlock start to wake up. Sherlock jumped back in alarm and starting stuttering small little “Stay away, please just stay away”. He was crying again. John backed up a little, unsure of what to do and said in a whisper, “Sherlock, you’re okay now. Its me John. Just tell me what happened please”. Sherlock tried to stand up but couldn’t because he was still too weak. He then fell onto the floor right on his butt and groaned in pain. John walked over to him and helped him over to one of the benches in the locker room. John tried again, “Sherlock please tell me, what happened”. Sherlock shook his head no, and replied, “I can’t. I promised I wouldn't. And if I do tell you, he will hurt me worse”. John was pissed he yelled, “Sherlock, tell me who the fuck did this and why or I swear to god”. Sherlock flinched and backed down, then he replied, “John its fine, all he did was hit me on the ass. I shouldn’t have over reacted this much. Its my fault okay”. Johns expression went from anger to sadness and he spoke softly but forcefully, “Sherlock, if you don’t give consent for someone to touch you then its sexual assault. Don’t think that just because he is probably stronger than you that you have to do whatever he says. Come with me and we can report this to the counselor and they can get him thrown out of here faster than trash on a Wednesday morning”. Sherlock smiled and replied, “Thank you John, but no thank you. I don’t really want to start stuff on the first day. Besides, I will be 18 in the summer after we graduate and then it wont matter anyway. Because ill be an adult”. John looked stunned, then he said “You’re only 17? That’s even worse! If you tell on him now he can go to jail if he is 18. Do you know if he is 18?”. Sherlock sighed and replied, “John, please, can this just stay between us two. No one else knows, no one at the lunch table. Not your parents, Not your pets. In fact lets just forget this okay? Please John for me?”. John sighed and spoke, “Fine, but if it happens again tell me. Because if you ry and keep it from me, I’ll just beat up every guy here until they confess. Okay?”. Sherlock nods and gets his pants on and gathers his stuff and makes his way to his 8th hour class, Novels. He opens the door and looks around at the empty seats. There is only one and Sherlock wouldn’t believe his luck, guess who the empty seat was by. Yep, Jim.

Sherlock set down in his seat and watched as the teacher walked over to him and said, “Nice of you to finally join us Sherlock, 15 minutes late is better than never I presume. Here is your Novel, we will be reading Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, you should be mature enough for this. If it goes well, we are going to watch the movie in class after we finish it. Don’t forget to read 2 chapters every night and take notes. There will be 10 question Quizzes over the 2 chapters you finished, the next day in class”. Sherlock opens the book and begins reading. Time passes like no time, Sherlock loves to read, it makes him feel like he isn’t alone. The bell rings and he collects his things and heads to his locker to put away stuff he doesn’t need and to grab things he will need. He closed his locker and got in his car and went home.  
*Later that night around 8:30 p.m.*  
Sherlock starts his shower and gets undressed, he gets in and starts washing his hair. He runs his hands over his body and starts washing his dick. He runs his hands over his ass and drops his hands as he gets a flashback of what happened in the locker room. He quickly finishes washing and then gets out and runs to get his pills. No ones knows it but he has been taking a bunch of pills since sophomore year. He gets changed into a sheet and lays down on his bed. He turns on sad music and falls asleep. He wakes up at 4 something in the morning and turns off his music, sets an alarm for in the morning and falls asleep again.

Sherlock wakes up in time for school and gets there just at 7:55 when class starts. He sets down and begins to take notes. Sherlock sighs as time begins to go slow as ever. Finally its lunchtime and he sets down next to the same people as yesterday. Mary is going off about something stupid and John is trying to follow along but just cant. Jim is staring at Sherlock. Sherlock looks away quickly and Jim kicks him under the table. Sherlock quickly hides the hurt look on his face and meets Jim’s eye contact. Jim is smirking at him and then Jim licks his lips and begins to eat his hot dog. Slowly and teasing Sherlock with it. Jim shoves half of it in his mouth and then bites down. Sherlock is very uncomfortable and looks away. John speaks interrupting Mary, “Sherlock, are you going to eat your hot dog?” Sherlock shakes his head No, and then Sherlock says, “Actually I’m going to get some fresh air, I’ll be back in a few”. Jim stands up and says, “Ill go check on him. You two just chill. I’ll be back in a few”. Jim gets up and follows Sherlock outside. Jim walks up behind Sherlock and whispers in his ear, “Did you like that little show I put on for you at lunch. I was going to eat my French fries and lick my fingers but you have to admit the hotdog thing was sexier.” Sherlock didn’t say anything he just stared up at the clouds and Jim wasn’t having any of that. Jim pushed Sherlock into the nearest tree and asks again. “Tell me you liked the show at lunch or else”. Sherlock mutters out a “Yes it was, can I please go back to lunch now?”. Jim shakes his head and says, not good enough, Say exactly what I said. Say that it was a sexy show. Come on we only have 5 minutes left of lunch. Hurry up.”. Sherlock hesitates but then whispers out, “It was a sexy show, thank you”. Jim smirks and then kisses Sherlock right on the lips. Sherlock is shocked he tries to pull back and get away but Jim just presses him against the tree harder. Jim whispers in Sherlocks ear, “You know, we could just leave school right now if you would like. I can tell them that you were sick and I took you home but in reality you could come back to my house and I could break you. Like break you down see what your limits are and what you are and aren't wiling to do and just push until you have no bounders at all. That sounds good doesn’t it Sherlock?”. Sherlock replies, “I cant, I don’t want to fall behind in class”. Jim rolls eyes and replies, “ Whatever, one day you I’ll do whatever I want to you, and you will be begging for more”. The lunch bell rings and Jim smirks and walks away. Sherlock just stands there unsure of what to do.


End file.
